The present invention relates to cementing operations and, more particularly, in certain embodiments, to, methods and compositions that comprise unexpanded perlite with cement kiln dust (“CKD”), pumicite, or a combination thereof.
In cementing methods, such as well construction and remedial cementing, settable compositions are commonly utilized. As used herein, the term “settable composition” refers to a composition(s) that hydraulically sets or otherwise develops compressive strength. Settable compositions may be used in primary cementing operations whereby pipe strings, such as casing and liners, are cemented in well bores. In performing primary cementing, a settable composition may be pumped into an annulus between a subterranean formation and the pipe string disposed in the subterranean formation. The settable composition should set in the annulus, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened cement (e.g., a cement sheath) that should support and position the pipe string in the well bore and bond the exterior surface of the pipe string to the walls of the well bore. Settable compositions also may be used in remedial cementing methods, such as the placement of cement plugs, and in squeeze cementing for sealing voids in a pipe string, cement sheath, gravel pack, formation, and the like.